Devo
Devo is a group of crazed street-preachers, musicians, and avante-garde artists teaching the truth about de-evolution. Core members of this group hail from Akron, Ohio. Often mistaken for avante-garde artists or a New Wave band because their ministry is often performed as live music, recordings, and music videos. Devo uses pop music to brainwash large groups of new recruits through repetitive beats and easily relatable verbiage. This music hypnotizes Norms which they call "spuds" into dancing and chanting "O-hi-o", creating a false sense of unity irresistible to the feeble minded. The theory of de-evolution conludes that human beings were becoming dumber and less thoughtful as time goes on. Devo's lyrics reflect this belief although these Norms don't appear to notice being openly mocked straight to their stupid faces! A recent communiqué from Devo agent Nu-tra states :: As many of you can see, the road ahead is filled with danger. It's not nuclear bombs we must fear, but the human mind itself, or lack of it on this planet. It's time to go beyond the normal thing. It's time to do the super thing. It's time for Devo. :: There is no question about it. The spud boys are ready with new songs, new films and new approaches to survival, in a world filled with subhumans . '' :: ''Lies, lies, lies. That's all we get from those who pretend to know but don't. But once again Devo attempts to cut through the mental grease and grime with techniques of positive mutation designed to protect you from the ninnies and the twits. :: Remember, no one knows. So let's find out, Devo asks the questions that help point us all in the right direction. To go forward, move ahead, and give the past the slip. It's time to seek out new traditions. We know where the old one's took us, and now we are all here together. :: So let's go take in the full measure of Devo's new traditionalist spirit. Other portions of this document asked for donations in return for educational materials, these funds are used to continue generating and spreading the works of these mutants. They have released several documentaries and audio recordings on CD, DVD, Casette, VHS, Laserdisc, and BetaMax. They use the proceeds from this and live performances to pay-roll production of new propaganda to tighten their grasp on impressionable minds, and spread the truth to those who can see through their danceable tunes. When asked about "super-powers", Devo's Grande Puba, Mark Mothersbaugh said, when he was asked if he would like to have them (powers), and about poeple who hhave them these was his statememst: :: I’d like to be able to travel to a part of the universe where the ribbon of time is more like a bow, where it folds back on itself and you could jump the track and go to another part of time – instead of this one , which is on one long, straight road, which is kind of predictable. :: ... :: The Aquabats are coming into their time and I think all super heroes need to be aware of that. Mark my words: Aquabats are on the ascent. Category:Awesomes Category:mutants Category:Most Powerful Character